battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Bad Harvest/Standard
Standard In the Standard version of this scenario, each player will perform a role that is crucial to the success of the mission. Considering this is the first 4-player co-op mission available to players, you will need to decide who accomplishes each objective. A usual setup for this map is: Player Position 1: The player in position 1 will start in the upper left of the starting area. They should be responsible for heading north and securing a forward base for player 2. Player Position 2: The player in position 2 should head directly west to destroy the enemy encampment and secure extra monuments and power nodes. Player Position 3: The player in position 3 should head north east through the small bandit encampment. Player 3 will have the easiest and quickest path to the gold wagon. It is then up to them to secure the northern wall and prevent any enemies from reaching the wagon from the north. Player Position 4: The player in position 4 should head straight east towards the large bandit encampment. After clearing this encampment, they will prevent any attacks on the starting monument from the eastern side. After the south eastern area is secure, Player 3 should focus on blocking the fire trap between the starting monuments and the gold wagon. It is also their duty to secure the southern wall of the gold wagon area. After all players have achieved a foothold within their respective areas, they may now move on to the more important objectives. Player 1 and Player 2 should work together to clear the north western portion of the map of any fire traps and artillery objectives. Player 3 and Player 4 should work together to move north of the gold wagon. Above the gold wagon you will discover a small camp of bandits as well as a fire trap. To the north east of the fire trap, you will find a much larger and heavily fortified enemy base. Destroy the artillery in the camp and begin setting up forces to attack the artillery camp to the west of your current location. So long as all players work together and coordinate attacks, you should have all artillery and fire traps destroyed in no time. Each player will reach T3 and T4 fairly quick, allowing everyone access to their larger units. It is advised to have Player 3 or Player 4 play a Frost or Nature deck for a supportive role. Player 1 and Player 2 should be pure offense. Once all objectives are completed, you will unlock a final objective to destroy the rogue giant. It is suggested that you destroy AT LEAST two of the bandit shaman healers. They WILL heal each other, so having your force split to attack all 4 at once will ensure that a few of them die. Once the shamans are dead, you may then move towards the middle to the Rogue Giant. He's a pretty easy opponent. With 4 people focusing on him, he will go down fairly quickly. Category:Tabview Page